A night to remember for both vampires
by vampiresweetheart93
Summary: One amazing night sends our two favoret love birds on a journy that will last an eternity
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a story dedicated to Katie...another die hard Blood Ties fan. Oh, and please, please, please review and tell me what you think!

Henry had been waiting for over an hour. It wasn't like her to be late. The sun had just set and he was waiting for Vicki to arrive. She told him she would be there when he woke up. "Come on, Vic. Where are you?" he said to himself. He was worried about her. He sat down. He didn't realize he had been pacing.

His new apartment in Vancouver was nice, large, and exactly what Henry was looking for. Even that, however, could not settle his nerves.

Before Henry moved, he had offered Vicki to let Vicki come with him. She had said yes two days after their last battle with Asteroth. She didn't want to at first. She wanted to stay behind for Mike. After more encouragement, Vicki finally decided that a Vampire is going to give her more protection against demands, mummies, and what have you than a cop. Coreen of course wanted to go with, but leaving the city was out of the question for her. She had decided to go back to school, so she said her goodbyes to Vicki, and Henry. She was also Vicki's connection back to Toronto. So Vicki moved in with Henry and now was out and about looking for a new location for her office.

Henry had something special planned for tonight. Of course, he would have to ask Vicki for permission first, but he had a feeling she would not refuse. He had promised himself early on in his "after" life that he would not do it without the persons permission...and without the person being in there right mind. He was going to turn Vicki tonight. He heard a knock on the door of his room.

"Come on in Vicki, I was just thinking about you."

"Aren't you always?" She replied.

Henry sighed. "I have something very important to ask you."

"And what is that?" Vicki said as she sat down on the bed. She took her glasses off and placed them beside her on the bed. "I am all ears."

"Well, I was wondering what your views on Vampires are" Henry said delicately

"Um...that is a very good question, seeing that I am living with on myself. I think they are all right. It depends on what they are after..." she finished with a little laugh

"What if they are after a child, as in turning someone into a vampire?"

"Um…? I am not sure...depends on who it is, and if they where invited."

"Am I invited?"

"What? Are you telling me that you want to turn me?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am asking."

"I don't know. Like I told you before, I have wanted to say yes since the first time I met you, but it is a big decision."

" I know, and I am not going push the subject, but I don't want to loss you. Lets face it, your going to get older. Eventually your going to leave me forever. I don't want that. Your part of me now. For some reason I just can't let you go."

"I don't know what to say, I have to go...I have a case to work on." As she finished, Vicki got up and headed for the door. Henry was there before she could even get to the knob.

"No Vicki, I am not going to push my offer, but I am going to take care of this emotional mess we're in. I have told you I love you. I have told you how I feel about you. I don't know what else I can do to get you to either say you love me too, or to say that you don't."

"Why do you need to know? Its not like I can stay with you anyways. I do love you. I do. And I am scared. I am scared you will find that I am not what your looking for. I moved to Vancouver with you to figure it out. I will eventually die, just like you said. Why would a Vampire stay with someone who will grow old and ugly!"

Henry takes her hand. They had been facing each other the whole time. Her heart was pounding. He didn't want this to happen. He had tried to control it. Everything had gone all wrong. Now was his only chance at fixing it. "First of all, You will never be ugly. Second, I would never leave you, and I am offering you a chance to be with me. Something I have wanted to do since the second I laid eyes on you!" Vicki looks up at him, opening her mouth to say something, but Henry continued. "The territorial problem can be taken care of. If I train you right, we could be together. Forever." He sat on the bed, still holding Vicki's hand. Than he pulled her on top of him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and that was all the prompting Vicki needed. This would be a night that Vicki, and Henry, would remember forever. Somewhere, in the dark of night, a soft voice whispered. " Your invited".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. That is the soul right of Tanya Huff!

Authors Note: This is a follow up from my earlier story, A night to remember for both vampires. I thought of this story during Spanish class one day. Sorry it is kind of short, but I plan on writing a third chapter. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas for up coming chapters.

Henry was sitting in the chair in the office of the apartment. He had decided to separate himself from Vicki. If he were to be in the room when she woke up, she might not be able to control herself, and he needed to handle this first moment together as two vampires with caution. So he decided to wait in the office and let her come to him. Then he heard footsteps coming toward the door.

He stood up just as Vicki opened the door. " Take a deep breath. Control the hunger and emotion. Count to ten." He commanded.

"123...Henry..." Vicki said, with a hint of annoyance

" Keep counting." Henry answered.

"45678..." Vicki continued as Henry moved closer and closer."910" She finished. By now, Henry was close enough to touch.

"Good. You can control it. Now lets take care of it. Let go of your control."

"Henry! I can't. I will hurt you!" She said quickly as she pushed him away gently. "Your hearts driving me crazy! It is so loud!"

Than Henry sighed " First of all, You will not hurt me. Second, I know how to take care of that loud heart beat. Let go of you control." Henry moved closer and grabbed Vicki's hand. "tilt you head."

"Only if you tilt yours..." Vicki said through a grin, a grin that showed small, new canine teeth. That is, small for a vampire. Henry chuckled. His eyes went coal black, and Vicki returned with the same black eyes.

The two got lost in the moment, and as the blood flowed, the bond between grew more and more. Before long, it was dawn, and both vampires thirst for blood was quenched.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters...

Authors Note: This is just a little bit on Coreen and Vicki's relationship since the move to Vancouver. Oh, and thank you to all my readers and reviewers!

After Vicki and Henry had moved, Coreen had gone back to school and was doing great. Every now and then Vicki would call and ask about what was going on around town. Today, however, there seemed to be something different about Vicki, and Coreen was going to find out what it was. Coreen's phone range at 1:30 am.

"Hhhelloo?" she said sleepily.

"Hey Coreen. sorry to wake you, but I was just wondering how you where doing in school. Did that teacher fix that grade on your paper?" Vicki said.

"Yes he did. What are you doing up this late? Don't tell me, you and Henry decided to have a late night party without me?" Coreen said, noting the music in the background.

"Actually, Henry is in bed, and I am listening to music in the office." She said." How Mike doing?" she said, changing the subject.

"He is fine. Why don't you give him a call sometime?" Coreen said. She was curious why Vicki always asked her how Mike was doing, but never called Mike himself.

" I can't...lost his number." Vicki lied. She was getting good at that. She had to lie a lot with Coreen now. If Coreen found out what she was...

"Well I can give it to you?" Coreen offered.

"Hey, I have to go. I will call you again soon ok."

"Fine...one more question. Why do you seem different? And don't lie to me Vicki." She said accusingly

"That is a question I will have to answer some other time ok. I can't tell you right now. But yes, I have changed...a lot. Bye Coreen, talk to you soon."

"Bye." She said with a sigh

Authors Note: Sorry it is so short, but the next chapter will make up for it…)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own none of these characters with the exception of Kyle Blakes

A.N. This is Vicki's first "outside" feeding. Sorry to all my readers and reviewers, I have been without a computer for sometime now, but I am finally back!

They had arrived at the club not even 10 minutes ago and Vicki was already on the phone with someone. He supposed it was Coreen. Vicki and Coreen had grown very close, but since her change a week ago, they where now drifting apart. It had been 4 days since her change, and that's when Henry had decided that it was time for Vicki's first feeding, outside the bedroom.

"Henry, what are you thinking about." Vicki said as she put her phone back in her purse

"You. and how you are going to handle this." Henry said slowly. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth. He was more concerned about how he was going to handle it. He could feel their attraction strengthen with every feeding. He wasn't sure if he could keep his composer while watching Vicki with another man. He suddenly knew how Vicki felt every time he fed. "Do you think your ready to do this"

"To be honest, no, but I know if I don't than this whole territorial issue won't be fixed."

"Yea" Henry said with a smile that didn't quit reach his eyes.

"What's going on?" She replied "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but its going to have to wait." Henry said, perking up. He had to remain strong for her sake. If she knew how he felt, she wouldn't feed. And she needed to feed. She hadn't feed for 48 hours. It was a method of being sure both Henry and Vicki went though with it.

"Why?" Vicki asked curiously. Something was going on, and she was going to find out. "What is it?"

"Can you hear the heart beats around you?" He asked, changing the subject

"Of Course." In fact, she could hear them more loudly than usual, due to her lack of nourishment. It had been a living nightmare for the past few days. Henry refused to let her feed from him. She didn't know why until the way over to the club what he was really up too. But Henry had worked on her control. He explained to her that if she lost control in the middle of a public place, it would undoubtedly lead to their downfall. That was enough to scare her into working hard controlling her hunger. Now she was able to do this with out even feeling the least bit overwhelmed . She could feel the hunger. It was ready to consume her, but she was keeping it in check.

"Can you find hers" Henry said as she pointed to a young woman just out of hearing. In response, Vicki tapped her fingers to the beat of the young woman's heart.

"Wonderful" He said happily. He was beginning to see a way around his dilemma. He might get a little bit of a perk out of tonight after all. It would be easier for her…and he wouldn't have to cringe as she shared a moment like that with another _man. _"Why don't you ask her to sit with us? She looks unescorted." He grinned from ear to ear. Vicki caught on right away.

"Are you kidding me?!" She said surprised. She had a view ideas of what tonight was going to be like, but this was not what she was expecting. Was he playing some kind of joke on her? No, Henry never joked when it came to them staying together. And this was going to effect that subject dramatically.

"What's wrong? Scared to try something new?" Henry mused. "I feed from a man my first time. Cristiana said it was easier to convince them to sit still. And I have found that few women pay me no attention. You being one of them." He said, seriousness washed over his face, creasing his forehead. "And you don't have that power over humans yet. That comes with practice, which is not the reason for tonight. It'll be easier this way, safer." He said, knowing their was no way she could argue. Vicki scowled for a moment, then a look of defeat crossed her face. Vicki up and walked over to the young woman. She was gone a moment and then back with her at toe.

" Henry, this is Kyle Blakes." Vicki said breathlessly. It was either she was finally coming to grips with what she was about to do, or she was getting sick. Vicki half hoped it was the second diagnosis. "Kyle, this is Henry Fitzroy"

"My pleasure, Kyle. I believed I seen you earlier, and I noticed you where unescorted. Not that is any of my business, but I was wondering how someone as beautiful as you is doing alone in a bar?" Henry said in his velvety smooth voice. Vicki couldn't help but grin.

"Her boyfriend is currently at work. He is going to meet her back at her apartment later." Vicki finished, grin widening as Henry glared at her long enough for Vicki to see, but not Kyle. Vicki winked at him.

" If I may ask, do you have anything to drink? I am very thirsty." Kyle said as she licked her dry lips. Henry motioned to a glace of untouched drinks in front of him.

"Take your pick, we've both had plenty." He said. Kyle thanked him and took Vicki's drink.

About 45 minutes later, the conversation was easy and Kyle seemed to be very comfortable with her new friends. Henry took Vicki by the hand and whispered in her ear "Its now or never. We will see if she needs a ride home. She won't be able to refuse, she's way to drunk to drive. Follow me when we get outside, because were not going to the car." Henry finished with a devilish grin. She know what he meant and it made her shudder. Still holding her hand below the table, Henry said aloud " Do you need a ride home Kyle? We would be happy to give you a ride. I'm sure your boyfriend will be worried if your not home when he gets there."

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer though." she said , trying to regain control of her coordination as she stood up and wobbled slightly. Vicki grabbed her hand so she wouldn't fall.

"That's it, were taking you home! You are in no condition to drive." Vicki said firmly, in her "don't argue with the cop" tone.

"Fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." she said hesitantly. She got free of Vicki's hand and started for the door. Vicki was right behind her, but not before giving Henry a quick smile and nod in congratulations for his seemingly flawless plan.

Instead of heading for Henries car, the group made a bee line for the nearest ally way. "Where are you going Henry? The parking lot is that way." Kyle gabbed her finger behind her toward the clubs parking lot.

" Their were no empty spots when we got here, so we had to park in a space on the other side of the block." Henry said, eyes going coal black, they way they did when he was "convincing" someone to follow him or give him information.

"Oh, alright then." Kyle said, unaware she was under Henry's spell. They walked half way though the alley and then stopped.

"Where did you say you lived" Henry asked casually as he turned to face her.

" Um, just on the other side of town." She said. Henry then pretended his cell phone vibrated.

"Oh, Vic, its Coreen." He said with a wink at Vicki. She knew it was just a show. So he picked up the fake call and pretended like something interesting was being said. "Vic, you got to hear this." he said and walked a few steps away from Kyle. Kyle walked a few steps away from him, realizing it was a private call and pretended to text her boyfriend.

"What do I do now? I am completely at a loss here." Vicki said , slight hysterics showed though her low whisper. There was now enough distance between them and Kyle that they would not be overheard

"Slowly, and I mean slowly, let go off your control. Little by little. She's too drunk to know what is actually going on and I will keep her occupied until you make your move. Once you've let go of your control, it will be instinct. You will know what to do."

"Right, like that's possible. I give it a shot, but if this goes wrong, and I have to deal with a dead body, than I am never doing this again"

"I will be right there, once you start feeding I will let you know about when to stop. I will tap your shoulder, but I will not stop you. If you taste the blood thinning, that's when you should stop." Henry said with an encouraging yet grim expression. He knew it wouldn't be that easy for her, but he wasn't going to physically make her stop. That would have the opposite effect than what he was going for. So the two of them turned and made their way back to Kyle, who was still playing with her phone.

"Sorry about that. It was my brother, he seemed to be in a bit of trouble, nothing serous, thankfully, more funny than anything." Henry spit out the lie as if he believed it himself. "apparently, his few years of marriage to a wonderful woman meant nothing to him."

"Poor girl. She had no idea." Vicki said, playing along. Henry winked at Vicki, which she saw as her cue to let go of the control she had been working at all night.

Little by little, Henry's voice rang in her ear. _ok, I can do this. I am going to have to be careful, very careful. _She felt the thirst gnawing at her, and she let it, let it start to consume her. Slowly, she felt it grow, and grow, and grow. All the while, Henry chatted easily with Kyle. She didn't seem to notice that they were still not moving out of the alley. She didn't care, Henry had her hanging on his every word as he told her about a new story he was working on. Soon, Vicki was ready, the Thirst was all she was thinking about, all she cared about, it was the only thing in her world right now. Her senses where on edge, hearing Henry's words as if he were screaming in her ear. She could smell Kyle's blood pulsing through her veins. She could not only hear, but feel Kyle's heart beat as if it were her own. A voice in her head said _take her hand. Smell her blood. _so Vicki obeyed the voice. Kyle seem startled when she did, but mixed with her blood alcohol level and Henry's enchanting voice, Henry had her full attention again. _Follow the vein, up her arm. _Again, Vicki obeyed. This time, it freaked Kyle out.

"What _are you doing!" she said forcefully and attempted to push Vicki away. But Vicki used her other hand to hold Kyle's shoulder to the wall. _

_Henry was quick to regain her attention, but this time not by Kyle's choice. "Hold still, do not move. You are having a nightmare, and you will soon wake up from it." He said, his eyes coal black. He knew Vick had handed her self over to her senses and instinct, her coal black eyes gave it away, but he loved her no less. He breathed a sigh of relieve. He thought for sure seeing her do this would change how he felt about her. "Do you feel her pulse? Follow it up to her neck." Vicki grinned to herself. She did know what she was doing! She did as he said, and then was over come. The thirst was too much. She bit she lapped up the blood faster than what she wanted too. She wanted to savor the taste. She could feel Kyle arching her back in what seemed to be a sexual manner, but it was anything but for Vicki. Henry stepped back into the shadow. He was starting to regret doing this tonight. It was obvious she was ready for this, but he hadn't been planning on being thirsty at the same time. He hadn't feed in 48 hours. He needed to keep himself under control, and it was easier when he wasn't being teased. _

_All of a sudden, the shadow began to move. It started to swirl. Vicki immediately stopped, sensing something serous. She glanced over to Henry, who stared at the swirling shadow with disbelieve and terror in his eyes._


End file.
